Double Couple Trouble
by SilentAngel97xXxZK
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Ichigo Amano are Best friends ever since they were kindergarten and they were really clumsy at times and sometimes gets into trouble. One day, they bought a new video game named, "World of Alices" and gives it a t... full summary inside!
1. Introduction

**Double Couple = Trouble**

**Crossover Fanfic between Gakuen Alice and Yumeiro Patissiere**

**Plot: **

Mikan Sakura and Ichigo Amano are Best friends ever since they were kindergarten and they were really clumsy at times and sometimes gets into trouble. One day, they bought a new video game named, "World of Alices" and gives it a try. But what they didn't know is...that one simple game will change their lives forever. Please read and accompany them as they encounter new friends, exciting chaallenges and...love as well! mikanXnatsume and ichigoXkashino 3 R&R please :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Gakuen Alice nor Yumeiro Patissiere...too bad it's not mine, huh.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! It's my first time making a crossover! But I'll do my best on this! Oh, first of all, here is a little intro about them! I added some alices on them but I'll tell you how it works as the story progress...thanks!

**Character:** Mikan Sakura

**Alice:** Nullification and Invisible Alice

**Character:** Ichigo Amano

**Alice:** Sweets and Teleportation Alice

**Character:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Alice:** Fire and Hypnotism Alice

**Character:** Makoto Kashino

**Alice:** Chocolate Alice and Telekenesis Alice

**Character:** Hotaru Imai

**Alice:** Invention

**Charcter:** Ruka Nogi

**Alice:** Animal Pheromenon Alice

**Character:** Satsuki Hanabusa

**Alice**: Candy Alice

**Character:** Sennosuke Andou

**Alice: **Cooking Alice

**A/N:** The others will be introduced later on...Err, there might be a little OOC in their characters but please forgive me!


	2. The Video Game

**A/N:** Hello there! Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! :D Oh, yeah, there will be some grammar mistakes ahead! Sowwie...

_Chapter 1_

_The Video Game_

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

The alarm clock rang as the two snoring girls fell out their bed. They were happily dreaming about their prince charmings in the future. The first to wake up is Mikan Sakura, a 14 years old auburn haired girl who's wearing a blue t-shirt wth a colorful spiral painted on it and a matching pajama.

Mikan sit up while yawning, "My back hurts.." she said as she touch her back and she stood up from the floor and then stretched her arms wide. She took a deep breath and smiled, "Good morning!" she immediately folded her comforter, then put her arms on her waist, "And the vacation begins!" she said excitedly, making the birds flap their wings and flew outside the window. Then she noticed that her companion isn't up yet and the clock at the same time. "Ichigo! We're going to be late for the bus!" Mikan quickly went to Ichigo who was on the floor, still in her dreamworld. "Hn..prince...is that you?"

"Prince, please take me with you..." Ichigo smiled, half-asleep. She slowly moved her hand to Mikan's face.

"Who's the prince? Ichigo, wake up! Or else I'll leave you here and you'll not be able to eat some of province delicious cakes!" Mikan threatened her and changed into her casual clothes.

Ichigo immediately stood up and arranged her bed. "My dream is so good, Mikan! I met my prince!" Ichigo yelled to her bestfriend who was now brushing her teeth in the bathroom. "Aisho, Aijo, nghkkdldjsnmmdu..." Mikan replied back.

"What? Is that a new language, mikan? Heh.." Ichigo joked as she goes to her own wash room and brushed her teeth and washed her face with a big smile on her face.

It was the start of their summer vacation from school and they decided to go to mikan's grandfather's province to relax in there and help out.

After setting everything up, the two of them eagerly went down the stairs and due to rushing, Ichigo fell down the stairs and it happens everytime so she got used to it reluctantly. The two of them were wearing casual clothes. Mikan was wearing white styled shirt with a yellow blazer and a pink skirt with a matching doll shoes. While Ichigo was wearing a pink simple dress with flowers as a design and a matching sandals. They were holding their baggage in the both of their hands, one a bag and the other one is a paper bag (their winter vacation homework).

They walked going to the Bus Stop and encounter many shops that just opened in the day. As usual, Ichigo bought cakes on one of the shops and Mikan also bought her favorite food, ...so they can eat it on the bus. But this one shop attracted the both of them, the 'Games and Books Store'.

"Hey, Ichigo! Let's go in here! It's the new built store, right?" Mikan pointed out the store with her free hand and went inside the store with Ichigo who agreed to go with her.

As they enter the store, they were surprised to see new manga(s) and story books. They also take notice of the video games on the side. The two of them immediately went and read the book they can read in their free time but Ichigo were so impressed that she can't choose any of them.

_Thud._

Something fell as Ichigo walked backwards and bumped into one of the shelves, amazed to all the things in the store.

"Ooops.. Sorry..." she looked behind and bend her knees to get the 'something' that fell. "What's this?"

"Ichigo, did you already decide on which to read?" Mikan asked with two books with her hands.

'Hey, mikan, look! This might be interesting! It says, it will make us go to a complete new world!" Ichigo turned to mikan who was clueless on what she's saying and looked at it. "Woah! A video game?"

"Yep. Let's play it on your grandfather's house!" Ichigo added.

"Hmm, wait...World of Alices, huh. Wondering what's that?" Mikan asked, deep in thought.

The two had second thoughts about if they will buy it or not, because they didn't know if there's a video game on mikan's grandfather's house. But still, in the end, they bought it, unknown to them that, that simple video game can...change their lives.

The two of them have finally entered the right bus after waiting for half an hour and has reached their destination after 3 hours.

"Woah! The air's so different from our place!" Ichigo said as she holds her hat, preventing it to be flew away by the wind.

"Yeah! It feels so nostalgic!" Mikan agreed, doing the same thing.

They walked going to mikan's house wanting to surprise her grandfather.

"Grandfather! Are you here? I'm home~!" Mikan yelled from outside their old fashioned house as they opened it, revealing their surprised lively grandfather.

"Mikan! Why are you here so suddenly? You didn't give me a notice!" her grandfather happily said.

"Are you surprised, grandfather? I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Mikan ran to her grandfather and jumped to hug him tightly.

"Yeah, I really am! I missed you too!" her grandfather said as he hugged her back.

"Goodmorning, uncle! Long time no see!" Ichigo followed as she hold out her hand to take mikan's grandfather's hand to bless.

"Oh my, Ichigo-chan! You're here to visit too?" mikan's grandfather said as he closes the door of the house, "And you're just in the right time, I cooked your favorite foods!" he added.

"Really? Thanks, grandfather!" the two exclaimed, leaving their baggages in front of mikan's room.

Time passed and it's already 7:00 in the evening.

"Goodnight, girls. Have sweet dreams!" mikan's grandfather said.

"Goodnight, grandfather!" the two replied as they sit up in their futons and ready to arrange their baggages.

"Don't stay up too late tonight, okay?" the grandfather told them as he closes their door.

The two of them immediately took out their clothes for tomorrow to wear. And Ichigo suddenly remembered the video game cos of the small television infront of her.

"Mikan, let's play the video game tonight!" Ichigo got the idea.

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" and mikan agreed to play.

The two of them started to switched on the video game and it worked after a few minutes.

"Okay! High five!" the two of them said as they do their high five.

The two of them read the intructions from the box of the video game at the same time, "Clicked play and you will be in a complete new world and you'll only be able to get out that world after you end the game of the 'World of Alices'"

"Wait, what does it mean?" Ichigo frowned

"I don't understand either! But let's just click play so that we'll know how to play it right."

"Yeah, right."

The two of them sit up straight, ready to play. They clicked the word 'play' just as what told and then after a few minutes of waiting, nothing happened.

"Hmm, what?"

"Is it loading? Or broken?" Ichigo's high hopes became down.

Then suddenly, a white light came from the video game so they covered their faces from the light but it was too bright that they can't even see what's happening and later on, they vanished from the room. They were falling. Falling to the new complete world.

"Kyahhhhhhhh!" the two of them shouted as they fall from a dark hole. They were going to the light.

Then suddenly, they landed on the wet green grasses hard, making their butt painful.

"Ouch!" Ichigo complained, touching her butt where it hurts, not noticing her surroundings. Unfortunately, Mikan noticed. "H-h-hey, ichigo..." mikan stuttered.

"what is it?" ichigo asked who turned to the stuttering mikan.

"where exactly are we...?"

**A/N**: So there you go! Find out where they are on the next chapter! Please tell me what you think about it by clicking this... [thank you sooo very much, people!]

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Sweets Slave Game

A/N : OMG! I'm really sorry for the super duper loooooooooong update! It's been months (?) since! But thank you so very much for the reviews, alerts and favs! Hahaha! Now, I really want you to read the second chapter so ...HERE IT IS! Love ya all!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Sweets Slave Game_

"one...two...three...GAME!" the curly haired girl hosted as she threw her hand down and the crowd watched them silently as the game started.

[Ichigo's POV]

Ughhh...how can I do something that's impossible to do within 1 hour? And why did I even bother joining this game if I don't even how to make a cake, let alone baking...Mikan, help me!

...But Mikan's not with me! She suddenly dissapeared out of nowhere!

"Go, Makoto, my love! I know you can do it!" said the host who was now cheering for my opponent. Did I just said that? OPPONENT? I can't even call myself a player, now I have an opponent who's seriously doing the challenge.

Wait...Wow...

How can he make a cake so gracefully...It smells so good..A chocolate! I love it! Ahh~ I'm in heaven...

"What are you doing, Chico? You're still not starting? Or are you too afraid that you might lose and now you can't move even an inch?" the host crossed her arms as she observe me.

How dare she!

"I'm just...thinking that..he might lose and be the laughing stock of the school..that's why I'm waiting for him to...finish!" I lied.

"Hah! The nerve, chico! Didn't you know that NO ONE has ever beat him whenever he makes the cake?"

R-really? Wow!~ That's amazing! ... but there's no time to be complimenting him!

"Oh, now, you're speechless, chico! You can forfeit if you want...but you'll do the one month consequence.."

One month consequence? But wait, this girl is just the host (or maybe the guy's girlfriend), right? Why is she...-_- bitter, tsk.

"I won't forfeit! And my name's Ichigo, not Chico! You curly head!"

"Ah! The nerve! I don't care about your ugly name, chico! And my cute name is K-"

"Can you two just shut up? Focus on your work!" one of the judges said as he glares at us. The two of us stopped and she rolled her eyes at me then look away, changes her mood to happy when she saw the guy and cheers again.

I stared at the cooking tools in front of me. Wait, how am I supposed to cook if...if there's no ingredients?!

I pouted and mumbled under my breath, "...why am I here again...?"

* * *

_[Flashback]_

"Mikaaan! Where are you, mikaaan?!" I cried as I look everywhere simultaneously. What should I do? Mikan suddenly disappeared right after she accidentaly pressed a yellow button near the place we fell into T.T

"Mikaaaan! Show yourself! I summon you!" I imitated the anime character, Miaka in Fushigi Yuugi when she summoned Suzaku. Anyone who watched that anime series? Haha. If you haven't watch it yet...well, you should go to an anime site right now and try out the first episode! I bet you'll like it too! ^_^

.

.

.

.

T.T waaah! I don't have time for this! I need to find Mikan asap!

I continued to walk around and look for Mikan. An hour already passed but I still can't find her! I looked for her everywhere! Walk here, look there, shout everywhere! Under a table, Inside a box, inside a bag or even in little bottles in case she became the modern Alice now in this little wonderland.

[A/n: Haha. Sorry for my randomness, people. XD]

I tried to look for her in each room I see but everytime I open the doors, a bright light always come to meet me.

I'm on my way to last room which was the weirdest of them all. It was color blue with hints of light blue and indigo. I also noticed that there's something written in a language I'm not familiar with. I don't think it's readable, also.

'Od Ton Retner'

Ah, wait. It's readable, but its not understandable. Right, right. That's the right term for it. But hey, it sounds like a name, huh.

Curiosity came to me and I think, this door would leave me some hints where my bestfriend could be and there's a part of this door that pushes me to open it. (I can smell chocolates, you know and it smells yummy XD), so then, I slowly opened the door which I wished I didn't do.

Stairs are formed inside the room and I unconsciously stepped forward to go downstairs but really...

I accidentally stepped on my other foot which resulted to my falling. AGAIN.

Heh. Good thing, I'm already used to it. ^_^V

"Ouch..ouch..ouch.."

...but it still hurts, though. Lol.

I found myself sitting on a cold hard ground, eyes wide open to see people staring intensely at me.

"Umm...Hi..?" I said hesitantly, waving my hand as I stand up impetuously. And there, the crowd suddenly pulled me to the stage which really surprised me because they were wishing me a goodluck and tells me to win. I mean, why would they wish me a goodluck? And win..where?

It's as if I'll fight someone...like...

O_O Omg! Did...I just entered the ganster world?! Did they thought that I was the next brave opponent who's going to fight their master? Oh no...

I DON'T WANT TO DIE JUST YET! T.T

I don't know if I'm just watching too much drama or what, but I have to escape here quick!

.

.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, huh?" I turned to look at who said that and I saw a guy in apron, crossed arms and looking at me coldly that made me shiver a little.

"Ah...umm.." uh-oh. I don't know what to say...

"Hah. Don't dare run away, hana. You already came late. Super late. And FYI, we wasted half an hour because of YOU. You, attention-seeker ugly piggy loser." the curly haired girl smirked as she point her finger on me.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh my, you're not just a loser. You're deaf. Oh wait, calling you loser is an understatement. I should just call you..hmm..stupid loser? Ahahaha."

I felt my blood rising to my brain and I know that I'll explode anytime soon.

The crowd were like, "OHHHHH.." as they watch us like as if we are in a drama in the television, waiting for the other to have a comeback.

"I don-" I was about to say something when the blonde guy in apron cut me off.

"Enough with your childishness, let's start the contest. I still have an appointment to attend to after this." He said coldly as he go to his place and arranges the utensils..?

"Okay, my loves!" the curly head ginned to the guy which made the guy go, "tch". She then turned to look at me...well, more like glare.

"haha. Be ready to lose."

"Hmp! As if I'm going to lose just like that. I'll make sure that I'd have the last laugh! Heh."

Oh...did I just said that? (O_O) Waaaah! Why did I say that?! I'm going to lose, fo sure! I don't even know what the contest is! T.T This is why I wonder sometimes if I am masochist?

"Hah! Try it then." She smirked at me and finally went to her place and tested the microphone.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" she shouted at the mic, "I'm sure all of you are so excited about this contest! Well, I'm sorry for so much delay...well, blame it to someone who came late. ." she said then looks at me.

Gaaahh, why me?! I don't even know that I'm in a contest!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, on the blue corner, Kashino Makoto! My loveess~!"

[A/n: Blue corner..XD tsk tsk..]

Is she his girlfriend? She keeps on calling him, my loves, eh?

"And on the red corner, the loser Hana Kinomo...tss." with the way she said it, a vein popped in my head that made me yelled.

"Psh! My name not Hana! I'm Ichigo Amano! And this I tell you, I'm not a loser and I'm going to prove it to you!"

Ack Noooo! I mentally slapped myself for my recklessness. Gosh. I'm going to die early!

"TSS! Whatever, chico!" she rolled her eyes at me and continued to do her work.

Sigh...Ichigo..not chico..

[End of Flashback]

"2 minutes more to go then the judging would start!" the curly haired host happily announced.

I don't know what I'm doing...maybe if the food could just talk, they've already shouting at me now, complaining about what I'm doing to them.

I looked at the clock and 1 minutes more before I'll be done for.

"Goodbye, mikan..uncle...mama...natsume...papa...please be well..."

"10"

Don't forget me, papa..mama...

"9"

I'm sorry to disappoint you all..

"8"

I'm going now...

"7! Wahahaha..."

I looked at the curly haired girl and she's laughing devishly...omg...so scary...

"6"

Is the people in hell like that too? O_O

"5"

No, no no...I don't want to go just yet!

"4"

I chopped the onions as fast as I can...

"3"

"Ouch!" and I cut myself...

"2"

NOOOO!

"1! Time's up!"

I'm doomed.

Waahh..my finger hurts..TT_TT

"Tssk. Don't be careless next time, you...sigh...really. You're so cute."

O/O

W-what...

* * *

A/n: So, what do you think? Pls. review ^.~ Thanks.

(Oh! sorry for the wrong grammars and typo. I wasn't able to edit it eh. Sorry..Gomenasai..:)


End file.
